vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
DC Comics
Summary on this verse DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. The Power of this Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comic franchises out there. It has an inferred Omnipotent being, and several higher-dimensional entities. Supporters and Haters of this Verse Supporters: Desghidorah19 (Especially the cosmic entities) Quincy King (Huge Sodam Yat and Flash fan) RyanBurns (former Superman fan) Rocks75 (Especially with Batman, he loves support Batman at the way of trolling or using Batman meme) Dragonsblood23 (He choses DC > Marvel even though he likes Marvel) Antvasima (Especially Superman) Bat Siri (Although he likes Marvel more) Lord Kavpeny (Especially Superman and Vertigo) SpiralMaster (mainly for Vertigo) Newraptor X-men33 (Loves All DC Characters) Darkness552 (Mainly Deathstroke and Green Arrow) goodyfresh741 GohanLSSJ2 (Fan of Superman (REALLY can't stand his wankers, though), Green Lantern, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Captain Marvel and especially The Goddamn Batman!) TheCosmicDreamer (Used to be a bigger DC Fan, but is disappointed with the New 52) RouninOtaku (Loves Flash and Superman in the New 52) Neutral: Viturino Opponents: Lord-Of-Creation Davy0 (Pretty much most American Comics, except for Archie.) Skodwarde The Almighty (Never was a comics fan to begin with, finds them horribly written power trips, prefers Marvel somewhat anyway) Character Profiles Amazo.jpg|'Amazo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Amazo Anti-Monitor.jpg|'Anti-Monitor'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Monitor Bane-0.jpg|'Bane'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bane Batgirl2.jpg|'Batgirl (Cassandra Cain)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Batgirl_(Cassandra_Cain) Batman-0.jpg|'Batman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Batman BatmanBeyond.jpg|'Batman Beyond'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Beyond BatMite.jpg|'Bat-Mite'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bat-Mite Batzarro.jpg|'Batzarro'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Batzarro BlackAdam.jpg|'Black Adam'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Adam Bizarro2.jpg|'Bizarro'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bizarro Catwoman-0.jpg|'Catwoman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman CA2.jpg|'Cosmic Armor Superman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Armor_Superman Atom-0.jpg|'Captain Atom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Atom Boomerang.jpg|'Captain Boomerang'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Boomerang Shazam-0.jpg|'Shazam'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shazam Darkseid-0.jpg|'Darkseid'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Darkseid Despero2.jpg|'Despero'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Despero Deadshot.jpg|'Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deadshot_(Floyd_Lawton) Dex-Starr-0.jpg|'Dex-Starr'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dex-Starr Deathstorm2.jpg|'Deathstorm'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstorm Deathstroke.png|'Deathstroke'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke DoctorFate.jpg|'Doctor Fate'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Fate DoctorManhatan.jpg|'Doctor Manhattan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Manhattan Doomsday3.jpg|'Doomsday'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday EmperorJoker.jpg|'Emperor Joker'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Joker Etrigan2.jpg|'Etrigan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Etrigan Firestorm-0.jpg|'Firestorm'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Barry.jpg|'Flash (Barry Allen)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Barry_Allen) Wally.jpg|'Flash (Wally West)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Wally_West) Eiling2.jpg|'General Eiling'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/General_Eiling Zod2.jpg|'General Zod'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/General_Zod GreenArrow.jpg|'Green Arrow'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow Hal.jpg|'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_(Hal_Jordan) Kyle.png|'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Rayner Quinn.jpg|'Harley Quinn'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn Imperiex.jpg|'Imperiex'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Imperiex Jade2.jpg|'Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_(Jennifer-Lynn_Hayden) KarateKid2.jpg|'Karate Kid'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Karate_Kid Krona.jpg|'Krona'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Krona LexLuthor-0.jpg|'Lex Luthor'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Luthor Mandrakk2.jpg|'Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mandrakk_the_Dark_Monitor_(Dax_Novu) Lobo-0.jpg|'Lobo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lobo Martian2.jpg|'Martian Manhunter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter Mister.jpg|'Mister Mxyzptlk'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Mxyzptlk Joker-Mask Life Entity Mogo the Living Planet Mr. Majestic Nekron Orion Parallax Power Girl Red Hood Rorschach Shazam Sodam Yat Solomon Grundy Starbreaker Starro the Conqueror Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) Superman (All Star) Superman (Kingdom Come) Superman (Earth-Two) Superman (New 52) Superman (One Million) Superman Prime Superman Prime (One Million) Superman (Post-Crisis) Superman (Pre-Crisis) Superman (Tangent) Thaal Sinestro The Atom The Brothers Yin and Yang The Infinite Man The Joker The Monitor The Phantom Stranger The Primal Monitor The Source The Spectre The Time Trapper The Ultimator Trigon Ultraman (Earth-3) Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Pre-Crisis) Zatanna Zoom Volthoom Vertigo Animal Man Bigby Wolf Death of the Endless Destiny of the Endless Dream of the Endless Desire of the Endless Destruction of the Endless Delirium of the Endless Elaine Belloc God (Preacher) Grant Morrison Jesse Custer John Constantine Lucifer Morningstar Michael Demiurgos Saint of Killers Spider Jerusalem Swamp Thing The Decreator The Great Evil Beast The Presence The Rot Wildstorm Jenny Quantum Mr. Majestic Races & Factions Lantern Corps The Monitors Cathexis Weapon Profiles Green Lantern Power Ring Miracle Machine The Sword of Superman White Lantern Power Ring Worlogog Yellow Lantern Power Ring Category:Verse Category:DC Comics